


lumpia ni bes

by sabotenworld



Series: bakla si bes [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, rated for suggestive jokes, sorry na, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahilig si Soonyoung sa lumpia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry na kagaguhan lang talaga to =)) Ngayon lang ako nagsulat ng tagalog, tang ina ang hirap pala help

Ang high school life ni Kwon Soonyoung, tulad ng sabi sa awitin ni Ate Shawie, ay walang kasing saya. Marami siyang kaibigan, captain na siya ng dance team ng paaralan nila dahil siya na yung isa sa pinakamatanda dun, at pumapasa naman siya kahit papano (buti nalang natutuwa mga teacher sa mga jokes niya).

At ang pinakanagpapasaya sa high school life ni Soonyoung: ang lumpia. Malaki, malaman at mainit-init pa: yan ang lumpiang toge na binebenta sa canteen.

“Ate, pabili nga po ng lumpia,” sabi ni Soonyoung as usual pagkarating niya sa canteen pagkatapos ng dance practice. Nilakihan niya yung smile niya. May utang pa siya.

“Ay iho wala na,” sagot ni ate canteen.

“Eh meron pa ho o,” ipinilit ni Soonyoung habang nakaturo sa display window na pinagkukunan ni ate ng lumpiang dali-dali niyang isinupot. Syempre dapat nakabalot para hindi masayang yung laman. Inabot ni ate canteen sa tao sa gilid ng counter yung supot na may dalawang malaking lumpia, ni isa sa mga lumpiang yun hindi napunta sa gutom na si Soonyoung.

“Salamat po.”

Punyeta. Si Jihoon pala ang umubos ng mga lumpia ni Soonyoung. Hindi siya napansin ni Soonyoung sa liit niya.

“Lumpia ko!” sigaw ni Soonyoung. 

Sinimangutan lang siya ni Jihoon. Ganun naman siya, ang sungit sungit. Minsan lang mabiro.

“Uy Jihoon, akin nalang yung isa, bayaran ko bukas.”

“Marami pang utang yan dito,” ibinulgar ni ate canteen. Naknampota naman binisto pa siya . 

Nanghihina na si Soonyoung sa gutom. Amoy pawis pa siya. Tunay na kaawa-awa. “Jihoon, nagugutom na ko,” naiiyak na pagmamakaawa ni Soonyoung. Wapakels na binubuhusan ng suka ni Jihoon yung supot ng lumpia. Halos mapuno na niya yung supot ng suka. “Tang ina naman, uhaw ba yang lumpia mo, kailangan diligan?” 

“Pake mo ba?” tanong ni Jihoon sabay kagat sa lumpia. “At least may asim.” 

Sinundan siya ni Soonyoung hanggang sa table kung san pinatong ni Jihoon yung mga gamit niya. Dahil makapal ang mukha niya, nakiupo pa siya. He is determined. He will not go a day without eating lumpia. 

“Bakit ba? Bumili ka nalang ng barbeque! O kaya mais,” naiiritang sabi ni Jihoon. Nangangalahati na yung una niyang lumpia. 

Nagpacute lang sa kanya si Soonyoung hanggang mabwisit na ito at binigay sa kanya yung extrang lumpia. Sa wakas, siya ay nagwagi. 

“Thank you, bayaran kita bukas!” pangako ni Soonyoung. Kumagat na siya sa lumpia. “Teka, ano ba to, lunod na lunod na tong lumpiang to, nangungulubot na.” 

"Nilibre ka na nga, nagrereklamo ka pa.” 

Napatulala lang si Soonyoung habang pinapanood si Jihoon tumayo at kolektahin yung mga libro niya na mukhang masyadong mabigat. Napangiti siya.

“Ang cute mo, Jihoon,” tawa niya. Sinimangutan lang siya ni Jihoon, as usual, pero kapansin-pansing namumula yung tenga niya. “Crush mo talaga ko.”

“Putang ina mo, ang kapal talaga ng pagmumukha mo,” sabi ni Jihoon, sabay tapak sa paa ni Soonyoung. 

Napahiyaw si Soonyoung sa sakit, pero pinigilan niya parin umalis si Jihoon. “Hintayin mo na ko, tulungan kita dyan sa dala mo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bakit nagkaron ng chapter 2 hahaha

“Guys may crush akong bago,” bati ni Soonyoung sa mga kaibigan niya the next day excitedly. Ang aga aga nag-iingay na agad sila sa classroom.

“Sino nanaman yan?” tanong ni Seungkwan habang kumakain ng pandesal. Hindi na bago ang kalandian ni Soonyoung.

Tinuro ni Soonyoung ng nguso niya si Jihoon, na nakaupo sa desk niya habang nagfe-Facebook.

“Ha? Si Boy Simangot?!” hiyaw ni Seokmin. Kung narinig man sila ni Jihoon, di siya affected. Wala siyang pakealam. “Bakit?!”

“Nilibre niya ko ng lumpia,” sagot ni Soonyoung with a dreamy sigh.

“Boss, baka ibang lumpia na yan,” biro ni Jun, sabay akbay kay Soonyoung. “Sarap ba?”

“Bastos ka!” Nag-giggle ng pa-demure si Soonyoung habang tinutulak si Jun palayo. Ang ingay ingay nila, nababadtrip na yung mga kaklase nilang hindi pa fully gising.

“Sige nga mag-hi ka,” hamon ni Seungkwan.

“Sige, basta akin nalang yang pandesal mo.” Mahilig si Soonyoung sa challenge. Kahit anong kahihiyan gagawin niya, kahit pa para lang sa ¼ na pandesal na may laway-laway ni Seungkwan.

Binaba ni Seungkwan yung pandesal niya, bakas sa mukha ang pagsisisi. Challenge challenge pa siya ah. “Sige.”

“Wait lang, ang korni naman kung hi lang,” sabi ni Seokmin bago pa makaalis si Soonyoung. “Dapat mapangiti si Jihoon.”

Nag-cheer sila Jun at Seungkwan. Determined parin si Soonyoung na naglakad papunta kay Jihoon at binati ito. “Hi, Jihoon!”

“Hi,” sagot ni Jihoon nang di manlang siya tinitingnan. “Ang ingay mo.”

“Ang ganda ng umaga no,” itinuloy ni Soonyoung. Wala naman talaga siyang balak makipagconverse ngayon, kaso andito na siya, hindi pa nagsasmile si Jihoon, at nandun yung pandesal ni Seungkwan na naghihintay sa kanya.

“Hoy Soonyoung ba't ka nanliligaw dyan, tuli ka na ba?” tawag ni Jun. Natawa yung mga kaklase nila, si Seokmin nahulog pa sa upuan sa kakahalakhak exaggeratedly. Mukhang tanga si Seokmin.

Tang ina ni Jun pinahiya pa siya. Gusto na siya jombagin ni Soonyoung (in a friendly, bros way), pero at least natawa si Jihoon. 

“Di ka pa pala tuli eh,” biro ni Jihoon. _Ohmaygahd biniro niya ko._

“Obvious ba.” Natawa nalang din si Soonyoung. Nakakahiya pero at least natawa sa kanya exactly two times in his entire life si Jihoon. At makakakain siya ng isang kagat ng pandesal.

**Author's Note:**

> Nangyari sa kin to nung hs kaso turon yung binili ko tapos hindi kami naglandian nung lalaki kasi chaka siya chaka rin ako hindi kami soonhoon hahahaha


End file.
